For Better Or Worse?
by PandaLOVERER
Summary: Edward left. But Bella has changed.....For Better Or Worse?
1. Preface Ch 0

**This is only my second story so I would greatly appreciate it if you were nice. This is only the introduction, which is why it is so short in length. If I get enough reviews I plan to update as soon as possible. Please help me decide if I should continue with this story or not. I know that this intro. Is kinda confusing but it takes place about 2 or 3 years since Edward left. I know you think its one of those depressing stories were Edward left and doesn't come back, and it is but have no fear he eventually comes back to find a completelly new Isabella. Please read!! And review!!**

I stepped out of the huge shower and into the much larger bathroom. The walls were mirrors with a band of beautifully engeaved silver in a strip in the middle of the mirrors. There was a whole wall devoted to the counters. The countertop was made of a beautiful rare granite. Th bathroom had beautiful thick pure white carpet all around the room, except for about three feet away from my huge showers entrance. The floor around my shower was an exact match of the countertops from the other side of the room. I stepped onto the carpet and stared up at the midnight black ceiling. I wiggled my toes and closed my eyes basking in the comfortable haet that I had earlier turned on.

I grabbed my electric blue cut-off hoodie, a black push up bra, and my favorite pair of knee high sweat pants. I slipped them on as I walked out of the bathroom and into my lavishly decorated, ginormous bedroom. I walked over to my King sized bed and layed down with my head against the pillows and my face staring at the ceiling. I looked over at the blood red phone that sat peacefully on my right bed-side table. I was silently praying that it would ring and that it would hold inside it the voice that I most wanted to hear. The voice that made my past easier to forget...


	2. Macaroni

**This is Chapter 1 to My story ****For Better Or Worse?**** I really hoped that you enjoyed my preface, And THANK YOU SO MUCH if you reviewed it. I really like this story. But if you have any advice, or you have an idea that could make it better, PLEASE, let me know and i'll do my best. Enjoy!**

I waited and waited for the phone to ring, but all I got was silence. Sighing I rolled onto my back and stared at the pitch black ceiling and started looking at the constellations that I had put up a few months ago. All the constellations were represented on my ceiling. Ursa Major, Ursa Minor, The Big Dipper, The Little Dipper, and Orion's Belt were only a few of my favorite constellations. I had put them up in glow-in-the-dark stars so that I could study them in the dark when I was trying to sleep. The last thing I remembered was closing my eyes and then blackness.

I rolled over and glanced at the clock, it read 5:32. I cursed under my breath softly. I had fallen asleep. I checked my cell-phone for messages with maunuvering myself out of the bed. The screen told me that I had no new messages. Ugh. My stomach growled as I checked my apperence in the mirror in the hallway just outside my bedroom door. My hair fell loosely around my face. My choppy bangs slightly getting in my eyes. My bangs fell right in the smack dab of my eye. I was always pushing them out of my visions way, but whenever someone suggested that i get them cut out of my way I blantently refused. I loved them even if they did get terribly annoying at times. My hair landed about 2 inches below my breasts. It was now dyed an almost black color with bleached blonde highlights thrown in at random places in my hair. I fluffed my hair slightly as I walked towards the stairs.

My beautiful stairs. They were brand new and spiraled in a very elegant way to the first floor. They were pitch black with blood red carpet on the stepping part of the stairs. The carpet was super fluffy and even had extra comfort built into the stairs.

I slowly descended down the beautiful staircase with all the grace that I could muster right after waking up. I stepped off the bottom step and took an immediate left and was instantly in my grand kitchen.

As soon as you walked into the room you immedately saw the wall parallel to the entrance door completley made out of glass windows. The huge window wall let in a huge amount of wonderfully pure warm sunshine that was beginning to turn darker as night fast approached. The kitchen was painted a light robin egg blue. The cabinets were an old oak wood. Although I loved dark colors, the bright, energetic kitchen was my favorite room in my oversized house.

I started walking towards the stovetop. I reached into the cabinet to the right of it and pulled out a box of extra cheesy macaroni and cheese that was shaped like Scooby-Doo and his gang.

"Yumm! I friekin' love Macaroni and cheese!" I exclaimed in a voice that was so excited that it was kinds scary. I laughed and grabbed a pan from below the stove. I walked to the sink and started to fill the pot with water and started humming an inaudible, unidentitible tune. I put the pot back down and turned the burner on. I hated how long it took to make Macaroni and Cheese. I wished they made it faster but they tried that and it just made it tast super funky.

I grabbed my universal remote that controlled my mind-blowing stereo system and my huge plasma screen tv. I clicked the button that turned on the stereo and turned it to my favorite rock and roll station. I laughed when I realized that "Animals" by Nickelback was blaring through my surround sound speakers. It was such a funny song and I started laughing. I loed it. Alot. It made me laugh and had an awesome beat. **(A/n: If you havent heard this song, You reALLY need to!! B/c it is friekin' awesome. Lol. Im done.)** I started jumping aroung and singing on perfect key to the song around my wonderfully sized robin egg blue kitxhen. I stopped dancing when I heard a sizzling burning kind of sound.

"Fuck!" I shouted when I realized that my macaroni water was spilling over the pan and onto the hot surface of my stove. I quickly ripped open the macaroni box and threw the contents into the pot then I quickly turned down the heat dial. Sigh. I really had to get myself checked for ADHD.

**Haha. I thought this was funny. So I hope you enjoy and sorry if its a depressing story. Please Review!!**

**- Amanda**


End file.
